


Tearing lines

by Awwjeezitsamy, JohnImNotGayWatson



Series: A Thread With A Thousand Ties [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Dirty Talk, Fanfiction, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awwjeezitsamy/pseuds/Awwjeezitsamy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnImNotGayWatson/pseuds/JohnImNotGayWatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No good was ever going to come of Sherlock finding fanfiction about himself and John. He just had to confront John about it.<br/>But is John really as clueless on the matter as he makes out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tearing lines

**Author's Note:**

> We thought you guys deserved a little fluff after we put you through "A frayed ending"...

What's Johnlock? -SH

 

How should I know? -JW

 

The comments on your blog are full of people talking about Johnlock. -SH

 

And? How am I supposed to know what it means? -JW

 

I thought you might be able to tell me something of the matter.There has to be something in that brain of yours -SH

 

I sense an insult in that somewhere. Look it up? Or did you not know what the internet is for? Need me to ring Mycroft up and send him over to help you? -JW

 

Thank you John, your attempts at wit always do cheer me up. I don't need Mycroft. I only asked because I like to use all my resources. I shall look online. -SH

 

I thought it was rather good, thanks. And fine, but stay off my laptop. -JW

 

You were clearly mislead in how good that was. Sorry, I need to borrow it. -SH

 

Stay off, Sherlock! -JW

 

Why? I won't be long, I just need to do some research -SH

 

No! Use someone else's! And its password protected. -JW

 

Really John? You think after this long I can't just work out your password. -SH

Give me thirty seconds and I'll tell you it. -SH

 

Stay off! Now!! -JW

 

Bilbo7142 -SH

 

...GET OFF! -JW

 

No, I shall be a mere hour. Though the moral of this story is, don't leave your laptop at home when you go to stay with Harry for the weekend -SH

 

I'll come home, Get off, Sherlock or I swear! -JW

 

You can't come home, it's her birthday. Why are you so paranoid? -SH

 

Please stay off? Please. I'll do anything you ask. -JW

 

Anything? -SH

 

...Depends on the request.. -JW

 

Let me borrow your laptop. -SH

 

No! Fine, yes I'll do anything you ask if you stay off my laptop. -JW

 

I can't do that I'm afraid. Did you know that Johnlock, is a ship? -SH

 

Get off, Sherlock. Ship? I've never heard of a boat called that. -JW

 

Neither had I. However, after further research, it transpires that a ship is in fact a colloquial term for two or more well-known people, that a large fan base wish had  
romantic attachments. -SH

Johnlock is the form of our names: John, Sherlock. -SH

 

Okay, that's a bit weird. -JW

 

Are sure you find it weird?- SH

 

Pretty sure. Now get off my laptop! -JW

 

They have written stories about us. I'm going to read a little. -SH

 

NO DON'T. -JW

 

Why? I need to read it. -SH

 

No, no you don't. Get the hell off my laptop, NOW. -JW

 

I need to do my research John. Why are you being so stupid about it? -SH

 

You really think now is the time to insult me? Get off my laptop now, Sherlock. Besides, how on earth is this important? -JW

 

I like to be prepared for any eventuality, John, you know that. -SH

 

Eventuality? What? -JW

 

No, nothing, forget I said that. -SH

 

No no. Speak. -JW

 

No. -SH

 

Please? -JW

 

Just something that's been playing on my mind. It's not important. -SH

 

Please tell me? And get off my laptop. -JW

 

I don't know about sex, John! Are you happy now? I'm gay but I don't know how to act on it. I've tried to find out myself, but this is the first time I've felt comfortable reading it. -SH

 

Wait...you're...I thought... -JW

 

Gay? Yes I am. I know you must hate me for that but I can't help it. -SH

 

Hate you? God no! -JW

 

Fine, dislike me, whatever way you say it, you aren't happy that I lied to you  
-SH

 

Bloody right that I'm not happy with you! Could have saved me the trouble of trying to find out myself! -JW

 

You could have just asked me? -SH

 

I would not pry something out of you. Ever. -JW

 

All you had to do was ask me. Why do you care anyway? -SH

 

Its your personal life, I figure if you want to tell me something you'll tell me when you want. And I care for plenty of reasons. -JW

 

And you're certain that you haven't heard of this before? -SH

 

...Yes. -JW

 

Then why have you bookmarked them? -SH

 

I haven't? -JW

 

Yes you have! There are four stories about me and you saved onto your browser. -SH

 

...No I don't. -JW

 

Yes.You.Do! Don't lie John, it's right in front of me now. -SH

 

I told you to stay off my laptop. Why don't you ever listen to me? -JW

 

I do listen to you, when it suits me. Why are you avoiding the subject. You've been reading these fantasies about you and I, I want to know why. -SH

 

I haven't been! -JW

 

Do not lie to me. Tell me, now, John, I mean it. -SH

 

No. You can't make me. -JW

 

You know I can. Just tell me. -SH

 

No. Not happening. Get off of my laptop or I am coming home, Harry's too drunk to notice anyway. -JW

 

I will call Mycroft and he will send me the video footage of the flat that fits the exact times you visited those pages. So, do you just want to tell me? -SH

 

Video?! HELL NO -JW

 

Why is that? -SH

 

Um, No reason. I'm on my way home. -JW

 

John, stop being a dick and tell me. I know you like these stories. -SH

 

I do not! A friend sent me a link and I bookmarked them, I didn't know what they were! -JW

 

You love it John, I know you do. -SH

 

I bloody do not! JW

 

I have proof that you do. -SH

 

No you don't. -JW

 

Oh really? So what exactly did you aim to do when you wrote your own story about us! -SH

 

What?! I didn't! -JW

 

Yes you did, it's saved onto your computer under "Blog" I know you, John, I saw straight through that. SH

 

It's not mine! -JW

 

Yes it is, you have quoted me words for word in some sections. -SH

 

No, I didn't! Stop! -JW

 

Yes you did, there are scenarios here that no one would know about. So don't tell me you don't know. Explanation, now. -SH

 

Stop. Just please stop. -JW

 

No, John, I won't just stop, tell me. You've clearly been hiding something from me. -SH

 

Stop. I'm done. This conversation is over. -JW

 

I am not leaving you alone till I have answers. I know exactly what is going on, but I want to hear it from you, now. -SH

 

Goodbye, Sherlock. -JW

 

Bullshit. You know what, John, I've had it. I love you, but if you can't just open up to me about this, then I give up. -SH

 

Oh, You love me. Is that it? Is that the reason you jumped off that bloody building? Hm? Is that the reason you ruined my life when I first saw you? Is it? -JW

 

You know that I did what I had to do, don't you dare throw that back in my face. I could have died for real out there, and I didn't want you to think I'd just come back after disabling his network and be fine. I don't know how I ruined your life, but I'm damn sure that you saved mine, so yes, I love you, but if that's not OK, then we'll have to go our separate ways. -SH

 

You ruined my life because I knew I'd never get out again! I knew from the minute I looked into your eyes that I was trapped. Me? Saved you? You're not the genius I thought you were if you think that. And I will throw it in your face all I bloody want to! You heard me, you heard my world shatter and all you did was lay there. One word. Just one would have been all it took. -JW

 

What would that have achieved? You thinking I was fine, because I wasn't, out there, alone, it was terrifying. I don't admit my fears to anyone, not even myself sometimes, but I knew for sure that my worst nightmare was enveloping me. I needed you, I wanted you. So if you think it was easy for me to leave you alone too then you are wrong, the thought that I might never see you again was far worse than you having to get over me. -SH

 

Oh! The great Sherlock Holmes feels emotion! Give him a medal! I can't even look at you the same anymore. Do you know how difficult it is to look you straight in the when all I can see is a bloody lifeless body on the ground in front of me? -JW

 

Well then don't look at me anymore. If that's what you want. I've just bloody told you I love you and you hate me for it. Just drop it, we'll go our separate ways -SH

 

Just stop making this all about you! It's always you! It's always BEEN you! YOU YOU YOU! I never bloody said that I didn't love you, and you know it! Why do you think I came back? Why do you think I left Mary barely 3 months after you came back? It's always been YOU. -JW

 

THEN WHY DO YOU HATE ME? -SH

 

I. DON'T. BLOODY. HATE. YOU. -JW 

 

Then why do you bring up everything I've done that's hurt you, because it isn't like you haven't hurt me. But I don't tell you that. -SH 

 

Well not everyone can be a devoid of emotion like bloody Sherlock Holmes, Can we? Because no one LISTENS to me! Nobody ever listens to me! -JW

 

I hear every word you say. I do feel, you don't know how much it killed me to hear you say "I do" to another woman. You don't know that it tears away a piece of me when you snap at people that think we're a couple. So don't tell me I don't feel because I have never been so overwhelmed with emotion that I am right now, and any other time I realise I have done wrong by you. It's never about me, it's you John, always you. -SH

 

I am sorry. I am so sorry. I am through with the fighting. Maybe in another lifetime everything would be alright. Goodbye, Sherlock. -JW

 

John, why are you going. Tell me what you're thinking, I can't help if I don't know. -SH

Wait. -SH

You love me? -SH

You said you love me. -SH

 

I do. -JW

 

What is happening with us. You have just said the one thing that I have longed for you to say ever since we solved that first case. How do you not see that I love you too. -SH

 

Because we're both idiots? -JW

 

I'm not an idiot, I know what I want. I just don't know what you want. -SH

 

Trust me, You're an idiot. You know exactly what I want. -JW

 

How can you love me and hate me so much at one time, I don't think I can live with myself knowing that you can't look at me. -SH

 

Yes you can, and you will. Because that's what a relationship is. Love and hate, you cannot have one without the other. -JW

 

You don't forgive me for what happened at St Barts. I will spend my life making it up to you, but you have to tell me what I need to do. -SH

 

Be with me. Just be with me. -JW

 

Forever and always, but how do you know that's enough? -SH

 

Because I'll know that I have you. -JW

 

Am I enough for you though. I will be no different, I'll still be cold hearted, and rude, you'll still have to apologise for me when you think I can't hear. Nothing will be  
different, except when I get the urge to kiss you, and hold you, like I always do, I can, and I will. -SH

 

You are more than enough for me. Those are all of the things I love about you. I'll never stop loving you, Sherlock. -JW

 

But I want people to know. I can't hide this from the world, I need to scream from the roof tops, that I love John Watson. -SH

 

I'll scream with you, Love. -JW

 

I didn't think you'd want that, after all, you hate it when people think we're together. -SH

 

No, I hate it when people think we are together when we very well should be, but we aren't. -JW

 

John bloody Watson, I do love you. Now get home, now. -SH

 

I've been sitting in Speedy's this entire time. -JW

 

JOHN!!! Just one quick question, before you come up here and start crying. I need to know one thing. -SH

 

Crying? Why would I be crying? And what do you need to know? -JW

 

You'll get over emotional, I know you, it's fine, I'll cry too. There is something you described in a story of yours, I'd very much like to try it out. -SH

 

I will not cry! -JW

 

Yes you will. Now, this think I want to try... Johnlicking, I understand the play on words, I don't quite understand why it would be so good to put your tongue there though. -SH

 

Then why would you want to try it out?! -JW

 

Because the way you described it, you like doing it, and I like having it done. -SH

 

That is fiction! It doesn't mean you'd actually enjoy it! -JW

 

But, I'd like you to try. You wouldn't write that "his hips thrashed forward, as pushed my tongue further in, his voice ripped out a moan as he came" unless you enjoyed it. -SH

 

Sherlock Holmes, You better be naked when I get up there. I'm coming up! -JW

 

Probably best you leave Speedys now before someone sees what you're trying to hide right now. I imagine I will have no coherent thoughts when you get here other than "fuck me, right now" So just so you know, I love you, so very much -SH

 

You had better not be looking out that window when you should be getting undressed. Coming up the stairs now. -JW

 

Wait, be a little dangerous, take your shirt and trouser off before you come in, I dare you. -SH

 

What if Mrs. Hudson comes out?! No! -JW

 

She already thinks we're together, get them off.-SH

 

Fine! Taking them off now. -JW

 

Good boy. -SH

**Author's Note:**

> Once again:  
> Awwjeezitsamy -SH  
> JohnImNotGayWatson -JW
> 
> There is soon going to be a video to accompany A Frayed Ening, go check it out if you haven't already.
> 
> 10 points to anyone who know what the numbers in John's laptop password mean.


End file.
